


The Fire of Thine Eyes

by fembuck



Category: Merlin (TV), The BBCs Merlin
Genre: Desperation Play, F/F, Femslash, Masturbation, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana is in a mood after one of Uther’s parties, and Gwen is the only one who can soothe her ire.<a id="cutid1" name="cutid1"></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fire of Thine Eyes

Morgana was standing with her hands braced on the dining table, staring into the nearby fire when Gwen made her way into the main part of her mistress’s chamber.The festivities below were still going on, but the hour was late, and Morgana was able to use her ‘ladies constitution’ as an excuse to flee the party while most of Uther’s guests still remained.

Gwen stopped walking a meter away from Morgana.She clasped her hands together behind her back, and waited patiently for her mistress to turn around.On most other occasions she would have approached Morgana, and gently placed her hand on her back before asking if there was anything she could do for her.But Morgana had been silent and on edge as they had made their way back to her room.And, as she leaned over the table her back was tense, and Gwen could see that she was breathing in short rapid puffs as she only did when she was angry.

Gwen did not often see her mistress like this, but she had learned that it was best to wait for Morgana to speak before taking any action herself.

“Gwen,” Morgana said a minute later, her voice soft but rough.

“Milady,” Gwen replied, bowing her head as Morgana’s burning blue eyes focused on her.

“Guinevere,” Morgana breathed out, her chest rising and falling as she took in deep draughts of air, drawing Gwen’s attention to pale, heaving, barely contained breasts.“I will manage on my own tonight.You should go.”

“It is not so late, milady.If it pleases you, I will stay and carry out my duties,” Gwen responded politely, though her brows were slightly creased in confusion.She had stayed much later on many occasions in the past, and she did not understand why Morgana wanted her to leave.

“It would please me,” Morgana said, letting out a shuddering breath, her eyelids fluttering slightly as she spoke, “too much,” she added in a softer tone of voice a moment later, her eyes leaving Gwen’s as she spoke.“You should go.”

Gwen watched Morgana for a moment, took in her the flush of her cheeks, considered the heaving of her bosom and the low, raspy quality of her voice.She had thought that Morgana was angry as they made their way to her room.Morgana had spent the entire night fending off the advances of half of Arthur’s knights, and shortly before she had wisely decided to leave to festivities, Gwen had been certain that Morgana was moments away from actually striking one of the more persistent men.Looking at her then however, Gwen thought that her mistress seemed to be as aroused as she was livid.

Gwen stepped forward, closing the small distance between herself and Morgana and placed her hand on her mistress hip.At the feel of Gwen’s hand on her Morgana focused her eyes forward again, meeting Gwen’s eyes and breathed in deeply, once again drawing Gwen’s attention to her breasts.

“I wish to please you.I will stay,” Gwen whispered, using her slightly shorter stature to her advantage by leaning into Morgana to press her lips against her mistress’s shoulder, and then her collarbone before she pressed her lips gently against the swell of Morgana’s right breast.

Morgana shuddered, her heart pounding beneath her breast as Gwen’s fingers begin to lightly skim over her dress.The dark woman’s gentle touches were beginning to undo what little control she had left, and Morgana feared that she would give into her baser desires if Gwen remained in her room for any longer.

“Gwen,” Morgana’s voice was shaky and she was blinking rapidly as she spoke.“You know nothing brings me greater joy than to have you in my arms, but we cannot … tonight.Please,” she spoke softly, her voice almost pleading, “go home.”

“I …” Gwen began, drawing her hands away from Morgana’s body, though she remained standing close.“I don’t understand,” she continued tremulously, blinking against the sting of tears that were forming in her eyes.“Have I upset you?”Morgana was clearly aroused and had been enjoying her touches.She could not understand why Morgana was telling her to leave, when her body clearly wanted her to stay.

“No!” Morgana gasped, reaching out to cup Gwen’s cheek.“You never upset me,” she stroked Gwen’s cheek softly with the pad of her thumb.“You are the dearest thing in the world to me, Guinevere.The very dearest,” she whispered before she leaned forward and tenderly pressed her lips to Gwen’s.“That is why you must go,” she concluded, her hand dropping away from Gwen’s cheek.

“You speak in riddles,” Gwen’s said wetly, Morgana’s touch soothing her though it did not enlighten her any.“I want to stay with you.”

“I know,” Morgana’s voice was a soft rush of air as her hand twitched by her side.She longed to reach out and touch Gwen again, but she forced herself to remain still.“I do not wish to hurt you,” Morgana confessed, her eyes dropping to the floor in shame.

“You could never hurt me,” Gwen replied, surprised by Morgana’s response.“This,” Gwen emphasized as she took Morgana’s hand in her own and pressed it against her heart, “could never hurt me.”

“My mood tonight is different,” Morgana’s voice was shaky.She took a step back from Gwen, and then another until there was a respectable amount of distance between them.“My passions … rage,” she continued, her eyes burning brightly, the firelight making them appear a wolfish colour of grey.“I … could not be gentle tonight.”

“Then do not be gentle,” Gwen replied, suddenly understanding Morgana’s hesitance.

Morgana had a passionate nature.She was a fierce creature, and not just for a woman.She was forceful, and strong-willed.She chafed under at being ordered about. She stood up for what she believed in – even if it meant defying Uther himself.Morgana’s ire had been raised by the jackals at the party.The ferocity and forcefulness that she tried so desperately to keep control of were beginning to show, and she did not want to loose it upon Gwen.

Gwen understood her mistresses concern, but she did not agree with it.She was not afraid of Morgana or her passions.She knew that Morgana would never truly hurt her, and was able to admit to herself that she enjoyed Morgana’s occasional rages.Her eyes would follow her mistress as she paced like a moth to a flame, and her heart would spasm in her chest when Morgana tossed one of her pillows to the floor, or kicked at one of her chairs.She hadn’t seen Morgana that way it quite a while, but the last time she had, by the time Morgana had calmed and apologized to her for the coarse language she had been hurling at inanimate objects, Gwen’s nipples had been hard and her undergarments were more than moist.

Morgana’s hand twitched restlessly by her side as she considered Gwen’s words, then she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.“I don’t wish to be that way with you.”

Parties always left her feeling weak and powerless, vaguely violated and full of rage.She had to bow, and smile prettily, and laugh as the men around her boldly undressed her with her eyes, and whispered obscene things to her when Uther’s attention was directed elsewhere.Never did she feel her powerlessness as a woman more than at such social functions.

Gwen had seen her rage before in the past, when Uther’s stubborn ignorance became too much for her to bare, or when Arthur’s annoyingly charming prattish behavior simply became ‘annoying and prattish’ behavior.But those tantrums were of a different nature to one that possessed her at that moment, and when she had felt that way in the past she contained her frustration and rage until Gwen had gotten her ready for bed and left for home.Then she had screamed into pillows to muffle the sound, and slipped her hand under her night dress, touching herself almost violently as she imaged turning the tables on the men who wished to dominate her.She imagined them on their knees, their hands bound behind their backs as she tangled her fingers forcefully in their hair and shoved her sex forcefully against their mouths, compelling them to lick or suffocate.She imagined lording over them from behind, her nails scratching over their backs, marking them as she penetrated them from behind the way they wished to penetrate her, taking them at her leisure and for her pleasure.

She felt that fire, that almost violent passion burning within her then, but she did not wish to treat Gwen as she treated the men in her fantasies.She did not wish to punish Gwen, or humiliate her.Her feelings for her maid servant were tendering and caring.She loved Gwen, and while her thoughts about Gwen were not always pure, they were always loving.She and Gwen did not fornicate or fuck or any other crude term Morgana could think of.They made love.Sometimes it was frantic and hard and messy, but it was always making love, and she feared that if she and Gwen were together in the mood that she was presently in that it would be – for the first time – something else, and she didn’t want that.

“And what about what I wish?” Gwen asked.“Do I have any say in what is or is not to happen to me?Do you have such little faith in my ability to think for myself?”

Morgana’s eyes widened in surprise, and her lips parted as if she were going to speak, but she bit down on her lip before she could and angled her head away, her eyebrows creasing together in thought.

“I wasn’t trying to control you,” was Morgana’s reply a few moments later, her expression apologetic as she gazed at Gwen. “I only … I don’t wish to … degrade you.”

“Your very concern is why you will not,” Gwen said confidently, moving towards Morgana as she spoke.She was certain that she would soon see a side of her mistress and her lover that she had not seen before, but she was not scared.When they had first become lovers, Gwen had been timid and shy.Morgana had had to hold her, and kiss her face and neck and shoulders gently for many minutes before Gwen could even be coaxed to take her tunic off.But she trusted Morgana to take care of her and she did take the tunic off, and she lay still and bare under Morgana’s eyes, and she parted her legs for her mistress and offered everything to her because she knew she was safe.She still felt safe, and despite Morgana’s concerns she knew that she always would.

“Are you sure?” Morgana whispered trembling as hunger flared inside of her once again.Gwen always aroused her passions in a powerful way.Something so simple as watching her maid arrange flowers for her in the morning could make Morgana tremble with love, affection, and want.But there was something baser in what Gwen was doing to her at the moment, something almost animalistic.There was a growling in her mind, and her brain filled with images of Gwen bent over, sweating, and straining against her, and it was getting harder and harder for Morgana to hold back.

“Yes,” Gwen breathed out, her voice light but firm.“What do you want me to do?”

Morgana ran her eyes over Gwen, a powerful throbbing beginning between her legs as she slowly took in Gwen’s body.Her head began to swim.She became dizzy with possibility.Her eyes returned to Gwen’s face, to her open, trusting eyes and Morgana licked her lips, before ensnaring her bottom one between her teeth.

“Take off your clothes,” her voice was low and her breath shallow.“Then move over to the table and brace your hands on it.”

Gwen removed her clothes, very aware of Morgana’s eyes on her as she disrobed.Morgana’s eyes burned her with the intensity of her stare, and Gwen felt herself moisten, her button beginning to pulse between her legs as she wondered what Morgana was thinking and what things she intended to do her.Morgana could get the most lascivious expressions on her face, and Gwen had seen them directed at her many times, but the way Morgana was looking at her then was unlike anything she had seen before, and it was exciting her to an embarrassing degree.

Once she was completely nude, Gwen moved over to the table and braced her hands on the top of it as she had been instructed to do.

“Do not turn around,” Morgana’s voice was soft yet forceful and Gwen righted her head again, directing her gaze forward, focusing on Morgana’s perfectly made bed.

“Spread your legs for me,” Morgana said, her hands resting warmly on Gwen’s hips as she came to a stop behind her maid.Her hands began to run lightly over Gwen’s smooth, dark flesh, her eyes drinking it the way the candlelight lit up Gwen’s skin.“That’s it,” she encouraged in a strained voice as Gwen parted her legs.

Morgana ran her hands up Gwen’s sides, and then leaned over her, her breasts pressing into Gwen’s back as she reached around to her maid’s front and cupped her breasts in her hands.She pressed her lips to the back of Gwen’s shoulders, kissing her softly, her dark hair falling around Gwen’s back and face as she began to roughly massage the deliciously warm, heavy flesh in her hands.

Gwen mewled softly beneath her, the sound traveling directly to Morgana’s clit, setting off something dark and sensual inside of her.Morgana’s teeth scratched along Gwen’s mahogany skin and her fingers grasped dark nipples between them and pinched, drawing a gasp and then a moan from Gwen as she began to tug and twist the hard, pebbled tips.

Morgana touched Gwen like this for many minutes, biting and licking and kissing Gwen’s back and shoulders as her fingers teased and played with her maid’s breasts, increasing Gwen’s desire until she was moaning almost constantly and her hips twitched beneath Morgana’s body, bucking more and more desperately against the table.Gwen couldn’t have been getting much relief from it, but Morgana suspected from the way her maid was shifting her hips that Gwen was managing to make some contact between her button and her wooden edge of the table, staining it with her juices as she received some relief.

Morgana drew one of her hands away from Gwen’s breast.She trailed her fingers down Gwen’s stomach, dancing them lightly over the soft, taut skin, enjoying the way Gwen’s stomach muscles twitched beneath her fingers.She drew her fingers between her maid’s legs, allowing herself a moment to simply skim the damp curl between Gwen’s legs before she finally slipped her fingers between Gwen’s lower lips.

Gwen whimpered at the touch and thrust her hips into Morgana’s hand, making her mistress hiss in pain as the back of her hand was trapped between Gwen’s wet curls and the hard edge of the table.

“Shift your hips back,” Morgana said breathily.Her hand was throbbing.Her previous actions had aroused Gwen deeply, the evidence of which was thickly coating her fingers and so the movement of her hips had not been gentle.Despite the pain however, Morgana found some pleasure in the accident.It made her heart warm to think of how much Gwen longed for her touch, and the pain in her hand seemed to heighten the senses in it and she was even more aware of the feeling of Gwen around her fingers.

“I’m sorry,” Gwen gasped, hearing the pain in Morgana’s voice and realizing what she had done to cause it.“I didn’t mean to …” she shifted her hips back, and before she could think better of it she reached for Morgana’s hand, drawing it from between her legs and up to her mouth.She kissed the back of Morgana’s hand softly, and then turned it over to kiss her mistress’s palm, which is discovered was wet with herself.

Gwen licked Morgana’s palm, tasting herself and Morgana moaned.She had told Gwen not to turn around, but Morgana suddenly wished that she could see the look on her maid’s face.As Gwen took one of Morgana’s fingers into her mouth, Morgana could practically picture the subservient, apologetic look on her lover’s face, and it made her want to bend Gwen over once again and fuck her with those fingers she had just cleaned until both of them were too tired to stand.

“It’s okay,” Morgana said tremulously as Gwen finished with her fingers and released her hand.She punctuated her words with a kiss to the back of Gwen’s neck.“But you must keep you hips still,” she continued, directing her hand back between Gwen’s legs, stroking her just the slightest bit to see if Gwen would be able to control herself.

She was able to control herself, and Morgana began to stroke her once more.

Morgana sighed, the sound deep and content as she pleasured Gwen.Her maid was so aroused, so wet and the scent of her arousal hung heavy in the air around them making Morgana feel dizzy and light-headed.Gwen had the most intoxicating scent, and to her maid’s extreme embarrassment, Morgana would sometimes pull Gwen into her body when she was seated and press her face against Gwen’s crotch, hoping to breathe in just a hint of that exhilarating scent.And, if she held herself there long enough, she was usually rewarded.

Gwen always responded beautifully to her touch.When they were together they did not always have the most time, especially when they stole moments away during the day, but even under time constraints Morgana had never slipped her fingers between Gwen’s legs and not found her lover moist and ready to take her fingers or tongue.

That being so, Gwen was at the moment, extremely wet – even for her – and the knowledge that her actions were exciting her lover so much made Morgana’s own sex clench powerfully with want.

Gwen bit down on her lips to stop herself from complaining when she felt Morgana’s fingers stop moving between her legs.She was painfully aroused, and it took all of her control not to lift one of her hands from the table top and press it against the one Morgana had between her legs so that she could press herself against it.She did control herself however since Morgana had told her to keep her hips still, and because she needed both of her hands right where they were to support herself.As it was, she could already feel a burning ache settling in her muscles, and she knew that she would not be able to support herself on one arm, and that she would be very, very sore in the morning.

Gwen forgave Morgana for stopping a few seconds later however, when she heard the rustling of Morgana’s dress, and then felt the press of her mistress wet center against her bottom.Morgana moved slowly, tentatively at first, testing out the position.She had rubbed herself against Gwen before, but it had been Gwen’s thigh that brought her pleasure those times, and she wasn’t sure that what she was doing would provide enough friction for it to be pleasurable.After a few thrusts however, she became satisfied that pressing herself against Gwen’s _would_ do, and she began to move herself against Gwen more forcefully as her fingers took up stroking Gwen once more.

Gwen dropped her head to the table top, and pushed her bottom back against Morgana as her mistresses fingers pushed inside of her.Her eyes closed and an image of what she and Morgana must look like at the moment popped into her mind.Gwen saw herself, naked and panting bent over the table like a common whore, completely in Morgana’s power as her mistress thrust against her from behind, her dress bunched up around her waist as her hair hung in a dark, wild curtain around her face.The image was lewd, it was obscene and Gwen knew that the thought of it was making her slick Morgana’s fingers even more.

Morgana felt the rush of moisture from Gwen’s center, and knew that her lover would not be able to hold out for much longer.As usual, the thought of Gwen’s orgasm excited her greatly and Morgana found herself bracing her hand on the table as well so that she could press against Gwen more forcefully.She wanted to come with her.

“Morgana,” Gwen gasped, her mistress’s name falling from her lips in a light breathy moan.“Morgana,” she repeated again little more urgently.

Morgana removed her hand from the top of the table and wrapped it around Gwen’s waist, desperate to feel more of her lover against her.She tugged at Gwen, pulling Gwen into her body as her fingers pumped inside of her more frantically, using what little control she still had over herself and her desire to maintain something of the rhythm she had set inside of Gwen.

“I love you,” Morgana groaned, pushing forcefully against Gwen before bending over to placed fevered kisses over her back.“I love you so much,” she whispered, curling her fingers and thrusting inside of Gwen once more.“I want you to cum,” she gasped, teeth scraping against Gwen’s shoulder.“I _need_ you to cum,” she moaned, knowing that she herself was only moments away from flooding Gwen’s bottom with her pleasure.“Cum,” Morgana encouraged breathlessly, “cum … cum,” she chanted, “cum.”

Gwen came, her eyes squeezing shut as a ragged breath escaped from her throat.Her hips began to twitch, and she pressed her mouth against her hand, biting down on it to stop herself from crying out as wave after wave of ecstasy washed over her.

Morgana kept her fingers buried inside of her lover, using the hand she had wrapped around Gwen’s waist to steady her, and also to hold Gwen firmly against her so that she could … just one more time … and then Morgana was cumming too, her body curling over Gwen’s as they shuddered together, their harsh breaths commingling as they clung to each other in the fire light.

Gwen felt Morgana’s fingers slide from inside of her as her arm disentangled from around her, and she collapsed into the chair that Morgana so often sat in when she took her meals in her room.The expensive embroidered cushion of the chair felt strange against her bare ass, and as she become of aware of the slickness of her thighs she realized that she was likely going to have to scrub the chair (not to mention the table) clean of her juices in the morning.

She could not worry about that as she desperately tried to catch her breath, however. All she could do was breath in deeply and try not to fall over before her brain steadied.

Morgana leaned against the table, her bottom resting against the edge of it as she braced one of her hands on the top of it and used her other hand gather up the folds of her dress until she could slip her hand under it.She was still shaking minutely from her orgasm, but the fire raging inside of her was not sated, and she needed more release.She longed to turn towards Gwen and guide her maid’s head between her legs, but Gwen was still shaky and dazed, and she would not use her in that way.

Finally coming back to herself, Gwen turned her head to the side curiously as she heard Morgana draw in a sharp breath.Her eyes widened, and her thighs shifted as she watched Morgana’s hand moving beneath her dress.Gwen could not see her mistress’s fingers for the material falling over them, but she knew what Morgana was doing and wished desperately that she could see it as well.

She had never seen Morgana touch herself before.Before they had became lovers she had seen evidence of Morgana’s late night self attentions on her sheets as she gathered them for the wash, and once when she had arrived particularly early she had heard Morgana breathing shallowly and moaning softly as she touched herself, but the room was dark and once Gwen had realized what her mistress was doing she had left the room to give Morgana her privacy.So, while she knew that Morgana did touch herself she had never actually seen her mistress with her fingers between her legs desperately frigging herself to completion.

Without thought, Gwen slipped from the chair she had been sitting in and moved over to Morgana, dropping to her knees in front of her.The floor was cold against her bare flesh, but Gwen didn’t care.She reached for the folds of Morgana’s dress that had fallen over her hand and lifted them, watching in fascination for a long while as Morgana continued to rub her button, her mistress’s motions and soft gasps increasing as Gwen observed her.

Morgana gasped, her hand falling away from her center as she felt Gwen’s tongue slip between her folds.The sensation was heavenly.Morgana’s eyes wanted to close, but she forced them open, and dipped her head down, wanting to see Gwen as she worked her.Her dress obscured her view of Gwen a little, but she could see her maid’s dark head bobbing between her legs, and she groaned.

Morgana was close to coming again, but when she reached out for Gwen she had enough sense to use the hand that had not been inside of Gwen and then between her own legs, when she threaded her fingers through Gwen’s luxurious curls.

The raven-haired beauties eyes slipped shut, and her fingers massaged Gwen’s scalp lightly at first, though her fingers began to tighten in Gwen’s hair, tugging at it as Morgana tried to fasten Gwen’s mouth to her center.

She was delirious, lost in pleasure.Her entire world at that moment consisted of the feel of Gwen’s tongue circling her button, and the feel of Gwen’s hand running up and down her thighs.

Gwen’s teeth scraped over Morgana’s button, the motion quickly followed by her tongue flicking the sensitive nub in rapid movements before she sucked on it forcefully, and suddenly Morgana was coming. Morgana’s hand clutched painfully at the edge of the table as her hips twitched against Gwen’s face, her pleasure coating her lovers lips and slicking her chin as Morgana’s orgasm went on, and on, until finally her arm began to shake and her hand slipped from the edge of the table.

Gwen quickly reached for Morgana’s waist, catching her mistress somewhat awkwardly before she could fall and hurt herself.She wasn’t quite sure how she did it, but she managed to get Morgana safe and sound on the floor with her, and wrapped her arms around Morgana’s heaving chest as her mistress continued to shake faintly.

“Am I on the floor?” Morgana asked a minute later in a slightly dazed voice, her dark blue eyes looking up at Gwen questioningly.

Gwen nodded, her lips curving up into an absolutely adorable smile as she gazed down at her mistress.

“Why?” Morgana asked, more concerned with luxuriating in Gwen’s smile than she was with the cold stone floor beneath her.

“You fell,” Gwen said softly, brushing a few strands of dark hair off of Morgana’s face.

“Oh,” Morgana breathed out, captivated from the way the light was glittering wetly on Gwen’s face.She reached up weakly, her thumb brushing against Gwen’s chin and coming away damp.“Oh,” she breathed out again, a smile touching her lips as she realized that the monumental orgasm she’d just had, had literally knocked her off of her feet.

“Aren’t you glad I stayed?” Gwen asked as Morgana shifted in her lap, lifting herself up slightly so that they were resting side by side.

“Are you?” Morgana asked, looking at Gwen almost shyly through her eyelashes.

“Yes,” Gwen said simply.Then she leaned down and kissed Morgana.Her lips were still slick with her mistress’s pleasure but Gwen knew that Morgana did not mind the taste of herself.

Morgana smiled against Gwen’s lips and then reached out for her maid, cupping her cheek as she deepened the kiss, only breaking away from Gwen when she felt shivers beginning to regularly run through her lover’s body.

“To bed with you,” Morgana declared feeling another shiver run through Gwen’s slight frame.She was cold herself and she was still fully dressed.Gwen was naked on the floor and she realized how cold the other woman must have been.

“You might have started there,” Gwen complained playfully, allowing Morgana to help her to her feet.

“No risk of splinters in extremely embarrassing places?” Morgana responded wrapping her arms around Gwen’s waist as they walked together towards her bed.“Where’s the fun in that?”

“That would be the ‘being in bed’ part,” Gwen replied as they reached the bed.Usually she waited for Morgana to get in first and would then climb in as well and snuggle against Morgana’s side, however she was absolutely freezing and Morgana still had to undress so Gwen climbed in first and cocooned herself in the warmth of Morgana’s blankets.

Morgana looked towards the bed and smiled at her very cozy looking maid.Gwen was watching her as she began to slide her dress over her shoulders, and normally she would have disrobed slowly to draw out both of their enjoyment, but she was cold and wanted to be in the bed beside Gwen as quickly as possible.

“The in bed part,” Morgana repeated as she slipped into the bed and snuggled her nude body up against Gwen’s.“That would be this, wouldn’t it?” Morgana asked, placing her hand on Gwen’s thigh.

Gwen smiled and curled into Morgana, her lips pressing against her mistress’s neck.

“You’re ready for more?” Gwen asked laughing softly as Morgana’s hands began to trail over her body under the covers.

“You’re naked.In my bed,” Morgana responded, kissing Gwen’s cheek softly, her mood gentle and playful now that the fire burning inside of her before had been thoroughly sated.“Of course I’m ready.”

“Then, as always, I am at your service,” Gwen replied demurely, knowing that Morgana liked that.

“No,” Morgana whispered, pressing her mouth to Gwen’s lovingly.“I am at yours,” she breathed out against Gwen’s lips before she began to trail kisses between Gwen’s breasts, and then further down Gwen’s body until she disappeared under the blanket.

  


The End

 


End file.
